Pinypon travelers
Pinypon Travelers are cute duo's that visit many locations of the world.The case of the dolls are meant to represent the lands they have visited and resemble purses. Each doll comes with things like brushes, clips, bags, books, hats, clothing, pets, and other things. Sets London This fashionable duo has a blue and red theme. They come with a bulldog, a blue camera, and many acessories and little collectables like passports and location pieces. One doll has short, curled brown hair worn with an union-style clip. Her eyes are pink. She wears a white T-shirt with red and blue accents, a red frilly skirt, dull blue stockings, and blue flats. She carries a red purse with blue bow. The other girl has bright yellow hair worn with a red clown clip. Her eyes are dark blue. and dark blue eyes. She wears an union-style tank top with red school skirt and a pair of red and white shoes. Her purse is blue with a red clip. Paris These romantic girls have a purple and pink theme. They come with a poodle, many acessories and little collectables like passports and location pieces. One doll has thin, straight orange hair worn with a green headband with pink clip. Her eyes are purple-pink. She wears a white sweater with green accents, a blue pair of capris, and dark brown boots. The other girl has short yellow hair worn in a bob cut with a fuchsia cap. She wears a pink and blue striped top, white skirt, and pink boots. New York These two have a colorful theme and flashy look. They come with a little grey dog and a bunch of acessories randing from hair pieces to books to hats. One girl has orange-pink eyes with straight, shoulder length orange hair worn with a blue flower clip. She wears a powder blue dress with half of the top being blue and adorned with three spots. The skirt is striped, and her sleeves are white with dark blue cuffs to match her boots. The other has spiked, fanned out blonde hair worn with a pink clip. She wears a tanktop that says "I heart NY", a pair of red, upper-arm bracelets, denim skirt with belt, and pink flats. Tokyo Cute, bright, and full of pop. The Tokyo duo are ready to do some sightseeing and visit all sorts of landmarks. They come with mostly white, purple, and pink objects. But have a wide range of colorful items. As well as a pet cat, rather then a dog. One doll has long yellow hair worn with a face mask clip. She has pink eyes. Her outfits consists of a white and red dress with a rising sun depicted on the front. The sleeves are light pink, and she also has on a pair of green boots. The other has black hair worn at shoulder length with two buns, held by ivy-green bands. Her eyes are shown shut, but on the package she is seen to have ice blue eyes. She wears an orange sweater with pink lining, a purple skirt with green belt, and orange flats. Gallery GU601510 6 1.jpg pinypon-doll-travel-gift-set-new-york-usa-2-figures-new-3813-p (1).jpg Pinypon_700007350_1___Op_reis_naar_New_York.jpg Pinypon_700007350_1___Op_reis_naar_New_York.jpg Pinypontokyo.png Category:Merchandise Category:Pinypon Doll Category:Two Packs